


Sober

by suuny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny
Summary: 哺乳期，abo，其实不黄，只是一个乳房胀痛的描写（？）





	Sober

眼泪，伤口，婴儿的啼哭。一滴汗珠跌落在地上摔碎了。  
“别哭了。”  
人类的幼崽在刚刚面世一个月时是无法忍受饥饿的，他们往往会跟随着自己的本能，利用哭声吸引其他人类的注意。拉莫斯跪坐在床上，孩子就在他触手可及的地方，但是他没有一点动作。乳腺传来的阵阵刺痛让他没了气力，孩子的啼哭也不能让他提起一点精神。  
“别哭了……”  
他毫无诚意可言的劝说显然不能让当下的情况变好，恼人的哭声只是愈演愈烈。拉莫斯抬起一只手轻轻触碰自己的乳房，疼痛则更凶猛地向他涌来。  
“操。”  
他听见轻轻的开门声。  
“Sese？”  
“宝贝？”  
“甜心？”  
“叫你妈叫！别他妈叫了！我在卧室！”  
纸袋被放在一边，皮鞋接触地面，慌乱的，快速的。拉莫斯的注意力很快就放在了丈夫带回来的纸袋上——西兰花？南瓜？还是仍然在蹦跳的鲜鱼？他现在很想喝妈妈亲手熬的汤。  
远在西班牙那一边的妈妈现在一定很担心他。妈妈做饭并不算很好，但他现在最想的仍然是小时候妈妈精心准备的晚餐。她会在家里等着他放学，等着他放下书包，等着他洗去一天的疲惫，等他讲述那些幼稚的趣事。  
男人将他拥进怀里的那一刻他的眼泪开始决堤。  
“你的……儿子，还、还没有，还没有吃奶……”  
他一边断断续续地说着，一边用手徒劳地擦去眼泪。丈夫像是哄小孩一样拍着他的背，轻声细语生怕说错什么话让这位小妈妈的情绪崩溃。  
“我马上去喂。”  
拉莫斯仍然保持着十几分钟前的动作跪在床上，因为怀孕才发育的乳房仍然阵阵发痛。婴儿的啼哭声很快小了下去，随即是一片寂静。皮克的小腿出现在他模糊的视线范围内，他抬起被泪水打湿的脸，抽了抽鼻子，“抱。”  
“还在疼吗？”  
男人早晨离开家时拉莫斯就感到了乳房的胀痛，但是他没放在心上。没想到胀痛感只是越来越强烈，而没有消失的迹象。持续的疼痛如同酷刑一般折磨着首次生育的男人，纵使他意志再坚强，紧绷的神经也快被磨断了。  
“我想……”  
“什么？”  
“我，”拉莫斯抓紧了皮克带着寒意的外套，“我想喝妈妈做的汤。”  
“我给你做好吗？你想喝什……”  
皮克的话还没说完，拉莫斯的眼泪再次涌了出来，“我想喝妈妈做的汤……”  
“可是妈妈不在这里，宝贝，我们今天能不能……”  
“我想喝妈妈做的牛肉汤。”  
“乖，宝贝，现在我就去买牛肉好吗？”  
拉莫斯沉默着摇摇头。他们保持着这个动作很久，直到皮克察觉到空气中弥漫着浓重的红酒味。  
“别走。”

tbc（也许吧


End file.
